vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Sindel
Too bad YOU...will die! In Real Life Sindel is a character from the Mortal Kombat series. She made her first appearance in Mortal Kombat 3. Sindel is Queen of Edenia and mother of Princess Kitana. Her realm is one of the many realms that participate in the the Mortal Kombat tournament. After her realm was conquered by Shao Kahn she was forced into marriage. Upon hearing of Shao Kahn's plans to invade Earthrealm, she sacrificed herself to place a ward on Earthrealm so Shao Kahn could not invade. However her efforts proved fruitless, as the sorcerer Quan Chi would resurrect her for Shao Kahn and break the ward protecting Earthrealm, allowing his forces to invade. She also had a role in the movie Mortal Kombat: Annihilation, but she doesn't like to talk about that. In VGCW Sindel debuted alongside Jill Valentine on 2013-01-17 in a fan-requested match. Sindel would go on to win the match with an awesome display of vicious combos that left Jill tired and beaten. She was among the first to get a shot at becoming #1 contender for the Girl Gamer Championship after the Women's Division returned from a long hiatus. She showed no mercy to those she attacked, but received a heavy beating from all three of her opponents and was pinned by Tifa Lockhart after a hard-fought match that at one point involved the two other remaining ladies teaming up on her. She was second out after Poison pinned the much disliked Rinoa Heartilly. 2013-04-22 was a bad night for Sindel as she was forced to face her own daughter in an Inferno match. Ultimately giving in to her motherly instincts, she couldn't bring herself to feed the flames with the flesh of her daughter and was pushed through the flames herself. Thankfully, due to magic THQuality women's rights she did not suffer any ill effects from the fire and was unscathed. Sindel was in the tournament to determine the #1 contender for the Gurl Gamer Championship, and faced the newcomer Roll Caskett in the first round. The two would put up a good fight against one another, as while it seemed that Roll might have soon gotten the better of Sindel, she opted to instead use her wits to defeat the newcomer, and in an ironic twist of fate, rolled up Roll for the victory. Sindel faced another Capcom character in Morrigan Aensland in the 2nd round of the tournament. Morrigan established control fairly early in the match, and refused to give it up throughout; however, Sindel absolutely refused to give in to the succubus's attacks. Eventually, she would be pinned and would drop out of the tournament, but not before she completely alienated The Crowd by dragging the match on for, in most eyes, far too long. However, credit has to be given where it's due: Sindel certainly showed some serious tenacity against a strong opponent, and will probably stick around the title picture for at least little while longer. Record wvgcw - the fire is dlc.png|Female wrestlers can't bleed or burn - not an effect of THQuality, tough